The life of Lily Luna Potter
by chattyk
Summary: This is the Story of Lily Luna Potter. There will be 9 stories in total. So please Review!
1. daddy's birthday party

**I Dont own these characters JK Rowling does. This is my first fanfic. More chapters to come. Please Review!**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Lily Luna Potter. I am the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter.

Today is Daddy's birthday and the whole family is coming for his party. I helped mom set the huge table for our huge family.

Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron were the first to arrive with Rose and Hugo. Hugo is my age and Rose is the same age as Albus. They will both start at Hogwarts in September.

The next to arrive were Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. Grandpa slipped me a galleon while he gave me a hug and told me to buy something special when we went to Diagon alley.

Moments later Uncle George and Aunt Angelina arrived with Fred and Roxy. Roxy is the same age as me and Hugo. Fred is the same age as James. James and Fred ran off, probably to plot something for when the school year started. According to Mum and Dad, James and Fred are just like Uncle Fred and George were when they were at Hogwarts.

As the adults chatted Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, my least favourite Aunt and Uncle showed up with my two least favourite cousins Molly and Lucy. Molly is going to be in her fourth year at Hogwarts and Lucy will be in her second year. According to James they are very strict against rule breaking and roll their eyes at James and Fred. Uncle Ron says they're mini Percy's. Molly and Lucy are also the only people in our family that don't play Quidditch.

The last to arrive were Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur with Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Teddy was with them too. Teddy isn't actually our cousin but dad's his Godfather cause his parents died in the Final Battle.

Charlie couldn't come because he is working with Dragons in Romania.

We all sat down at the dinner table and eat all of the delicious dinner. Then we had a huge birthday cake!

By the time everyone left it was late, but I knew I would see them soon.

More to come! Please Review!


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

When I woke up this morning I went downstairs. Mom was making pancakes.

"We're going to go to Diagon Alley today" Mum said.

I was excited cause I wanted to go to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. I was going to spend the galleon Grandpa gave me there.

When the boys woke up they quickly ate and got dressed and our family gathered around the fireplace. I love using Floo Powder it's so much fun. Every time we use it to go to Diagon Alley Dad tells us the story of the first time he used the Floo Network. I am ALWAYS sure to pronounce very very clearly.

Mum went first, then Albus, then James. It was finally my turn. I grabbed some powder stepped in the fireplace and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" I zoomed through the fireplace and landed in Diagon Alley. I stepped out of the fireplace and dad came not far behind me.

Now that we were all here we decided that we would go get James and Al their robes first. So we walked towards Madam Malkins. As Madam Malkin measured James and Al, I skipped around the store imagining myself here in 2 years buying my Hogwarts robes.

After we were done getting the boys' robes we went to buy school books. Dad told Mum he would bring us kids to Ollivander's while she bought James and Al their school books as she would shop faster without us.

So Me, Al and James followed Dad to Ollivanders. Dad has always seemed to have a special connection to Mr. Ollivander, but he says he'll tell me when I'm older. While Al was getting a wand James and I wandered around looking in the shop window across the street. It was the broom store with all the latest brooms.

James and I looked at all the latest Quidditch stuff. We saw dad's friend Oliver Wood.

Then Dad came in said hi to Oliver and told us we could go to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. James, Al and I raced down the street towards the colourful shop at the end of the road.

We burst through the front door. The store was packed with kids looking at all the cool stuff! From the puking pastilles to the instant darkness powder the store was packed with cool stuff to use for pranks.

James saw Fred and the two ran off together, I assume they were picking out stuff to bring to school to prank the Slytherins.

I wandered around the store. There was a group of girls gathered around the love potions. I decided to spend the money Grandpa gave me on Extendable ears, then I could eavesdrop on the Order of the Phoenix meetings. Even though Voldemort is gone there are still other dark wizards out there, so there still needs to be aurors like daddy and Uncle Ron.

I went to find Uncle George so I could buy my selection. I spotted him selling some puking pastilles to a boy about my age. When he saw me he turned and said, "Lily! What can I do for you today?" When I showed him my choice he grinned and said, "Going to eavesdrop on the Orders meetings?" I looked down afraid he would tell on me until he said, "Fred and I did the same thing" I grinned and handed him my money and skipped off to find Mum, hiding the extendable ears in my sweater pocket.

When I saw her she had a pile of books and was talking to someone I didn't know. "There you are Lily" Mum said when she saw me, "This is Lavender, she was in your Dad's year" I smiled at Lavender, there was a girl that looked to be around my age with her. "This is Juliet" Lavender said, "She is 10" Juliet waved at me and I waved back. She was only a year older than me.

Dad came back and said hi to Lavender then said we had one last stop to make. Mum and Dad rounded up the boy and we headed off. We walked up the long winding street until we reached Gringotts bank.

Uncle Bill came out to greet Dad. For some reason whenever we came to Gringotts Uncle Bill always escorted us inside. Apparently dad did something to annoy the Goblins, but he won't tell me what.

We got our money from our vault and were on our way. We went to the leaky cauldron. The bartender greeted dad, "Hello Mr. Potter, would you like a butter beer?"

"Not today, thank you"

We went to the fireplace and Mum went first then Al then James, then I stepped into the fireplace with my powder and yelled, "Potter house" I spun through the fireplace and landed in our living room.

It had been a tiring day and I was ready for bed.


	3. Quidditch

Chapter 3

Today we were going to have a huge Quidditch party with a bunch of family friends.

Dad was outside setting up for the game. The whole family was coming, except for Uncle Percy's family of course. A whole lot of Mum and dad's friends from Hogwarts were coming too. At lunch time everyone one arrived. Dad and Teddy, Al and Josh Thomas who are all seekers, were team captains.

I was on Daddy's team with, James, Victoire, Roxy, Bill and Fred. We were playing against Teddy's team. We won too! But the score was very close.

Our whole family is very good at Quidditch. Mum, Aunt Angelina, Alicia Wood and Katie Jordan all play on the Holyhead Harpies. Oliver plays for the Irish team. Not to mention Dad was the youngest seeker in a century!

After the game was over we had a delicious dinner. The adults talked about the things going on in the Ministry world. They also talked about "The old Days" when they started at Hogwarts and stuff. It was very interesting cause mum and dad don't often talk about a lot of the stuff that happened when they were kids, I mean we hear the funny stuff and all but we never really hear the not so nice stuff. Tonight's dinner was mostly funny stories though.

Lee and Uncle George were talking about all of the pranks that they used to play on the slytherins. By the look on Fred and James faces they were trying to remember every detail. Mum aimed a kick at Uncle George from under the table. He then shut up.

After dinner Mum and aunt Hermione cleaned up the kitchen and me and Roxy went to our secret hiding spot in the shed.

"Look what I found!" said Roxy as she pulled out a tiny photo album from her bag. "It's a bunch of Quidditch photos from when mum and dad were in school"

There were a bunch of pictures of people smiling and waving. We flipped through the album. Then from outside we heard mum yelling, "Roxy! Lily! Come inside!"

Roxy hid the album and we raced inside.

"Time to go Rox." Said Aunt Angelina

They said their goodbyes and left.

Slowly everyone else left as well and we tidied up the house.

It was about 9:30 when mum came downstairs where I was tidying up and James and Al were playing Chess. "Time for bed Lil!" "

"But mum..."

"Now Lily"

Reluctantly I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I put on my pyjamas and grabbed a book to read, "Quidditch through the Ages"

I grabbed a flashlight, since I can't use magic and hid under my covers with the book. It was one of my favourite books because it talked about Mum, Aunt Angelina and lots of other people I know in it.

After a while I got tired and decided it was best I go to sleep so that I would be well rested in the morning.

**More to come! Please Please review!**


	4. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4

The summer seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, it was September 1st. Al and James woke at 6:00am and ran downstairs to have breakfast. Mum had already prepared eggs and pancakes for the boys. I would have slept longer but the boys fighting woke me up.

James was tormenting Al again that he would be in Slytherin. So I figured I would wake up and go get some breakfast. When Dad woke up he asked the boys if their trunk was ready. Al's had been ready since we came back from Diagon Alley. James on the other hand was not even close to being done packing.

When James was done breakfast he ran upstairs to finish packing while Al was worrying again.

At 7:30 we were ready to go. We got in the car, which we barely ever travel in, and drove to Kings Cross. When we reached the station it was very crowded. Dad lead the way towards platform 9 ¾.

James went first straight at the barrier, he was followed by Dad, then Al and finally me and mum. We went through the barrier and landed on Platform 9 ¾. The blazing red train sat there on the tracks as students waved to their parents.

_*** I know the next part is not quite the same as the book _

I wished I could go to Hogwarts know. I didn't want to wait for two more years. James ran off somewhere, most likely to find Fred. I was the first to spot Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione with Rose and Hugo.

Rose seemed just as nervous as Al. Maybe it was due to the fact that Uncle Ron said he would disinherit her if she was in Slytherin. Hugo and I laughed but Aunt Hermione glared at him.

"Oi! Harry!" said Uncle Ron, "Look over there! It's Malfoy!"

I turned to see where Uncle Ron was looking. There was a man with bleach blond hair standing beside a woman with long flowing brown hair. In front of them was a young boy, a mirror image of his father, holding a trunk in his hand.

"That must be Scorpius" said Dad.

"Don't let him beat you on any test Rosie" said Uncle Ron.

Rosie looked nervous as Aunt Hermione shot another sharp glance at Uncle Ron.

Across the station I spotted Lavender and Juliet, who we saw in Diagon Alley in the summer. Both were dressed in pink from head to toe. Remembering what mum said in Diagon Alley I asked Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione if they knew her. Ron mumbled something. Hermione got a slight bewildered look in her face and dad just laughed and nodded.

I didn't understand what dad thought was so funny.

"Look who's with her" said Dad, "Good ole Cormac" shooting a glance at Aunt Hermione. She avoided his eye contact. I looked over to where dad was looking. There was a tall strapping man, with a boy that was equally as tall and strapping.

Out of nowhere, James popped up. "Guess What? I saw Teddy snogging Victoire! Our cousin Victoire!" he said excitedly. I always thought it would be lovely if they go married then Teddy could really be part of the family.

"I also saw Aaron Mclaggan, he's a prat. He thinks he's the most amazing person on the planet. JUST because his dad play Quidditch. So, he came up and starting bragging to me and Freddie about how his dad has been called one of the best keepers of the decade. So, I told him that I had a bunch of famous Quidditch players in my family AND my dad killed Voldemort!"

Dad laughed. Uncle Ron said, " Just like his dad Aaron is"

Then I spotted God mummy Luna with her husband Rolf and her two sons Lorcan and Lysander.

According to James, Lorcan is quite normal and even helps James and Freddie with pranks sometimes whereas Lysander is just like his mum, quite odd. But, even though Luna is odd I still love her.

She came over and gave me a copy of the Quibbler. " Rolf and I are headed to Romania to look for Crumple horned Snorcracks." Said Luna. She then wondered off.

The trains whistle blew and James kissed me, mum and dad goodbye and ran to the train.

Dad took Al aside and talked to him.

When Al was done talking to Dad he came and said goodbye to me and mum and dad went and helped him load his trunk onto the train.

The train pulled away from the station and Roxy and I chased it as far as we could waving at James, Fred and Al. The train slowly rolled out of the distance. People slowly left the station.

Mum and dad said it was time to go so I followed Mum and Dad to the car and we drove back home.


	5. Quietness

Chapter 5

Our house was strangely quiet now that both boys were gone. Mum was reading in the sitting room so went and sat down with her.

"Mum," I said, "What was so funny about Lavender at the train station?"

"I think that is a better question for your dad since I don't know the whole story" Mum said.

So I went upstairs to my room to read the Quibbler Luna gave me until Dad got home.

About an hour later when Dad arrived home I put down my magazine and ran downstairs.

"Dad...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it Lils?"

"What was so funny at the train station when I saw Lavender?"

"Well... When I was in my 6th year at Hogwarts, Uncle Ron dated Lavender and well...she was a bit mental..."

"DAD!"

"Sorry, anyways, Uncle Ron made your Aunt Hermione very angry and she absolutely DESPISED Lavender...So at a Christmas party Aunt Hermione brought Cormac to make Ron jealous and for me it was all quite funny."

I thanked Dad and ran off. I love hearing stories about when Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione argued and pretended they didn't like each other.

Uncle Ron also has something against one of my favourite Quidditch players that is not in my family, Viktor Krum. But no one has ever told me that story.

Dinner was strangely quiet as well without James and Al fighting. I could just imagine Al and James in the common room after a huge feast.

I can't wait to go to Hogwarts it is going to be SOOO much fun!

I finally decided to go to bed because it was getting late.

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter will be a lot longer. Please Review!**


	6. Letters

Chapter 6

The next morning I awoke to the sound of owls chirping. I ran down to the kitchen window where there were 3 owls with letters. One was addressed to me, mum and dad, the second was for me and the third was for mum and dad.

I opened the one addressed to me. It was from Victoire.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you? The first day at Hogwarts was pretty hectic; James and Fred already got a detention for telling a bunch of first years that the bathrooms were in the dungeon. In the dungeon they had some sort of exploding thing from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes that exploded in the first years face. By the way, Al wasn't involved. Being Prefect is tough, especially when the two biggest trouble makers in the school are your cousins. I hope you are enjoying the quiet. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Victoire_

I closed up the letter smiling to myself. It was typical of James and Fred to get detention before school even started. I figured that since the other letter was addressed to ME mum and Dad I could open it.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Lils,_

_I'm in Gryffindor! So is Rose! We are both so happy! Scorpius is in Gryffindor too, He is a little worried about telling his dad. The only other boy I really know in my dorm other than Scorpius is Colin Wood. Despite what Uncle Ron said, Scorpius seems really nice. I can't wait to start classes tomorrow. I have herbology with Neville; it's going to be weird calling him professor Longbottom. The feast was great! James has already got a week of detention too._

_Lots of Love,_

_Al _

I can't believe that Al thinks Scorpius is nice! I have heard stories about his Dad!

When mum woke up she came down and read the letter from Al. Dad came down the stairs not far behind her.

"James has earned himself a month of detention already" said mum. Dad laughed

"Almost beat me and Ron's record"

Dad opened the letter foe him and mum. He read it aloud.

_Dear Harry and Ginny, _

_James and Fred are driving me crazy. Already earned a detention. Harry, I think they are determined to beat you and Ron`s record. Hope you lot are enjoying the peace and quiet!_

_Sincerely, _

_Neville _

`` Well that`s just lovely`` said mum `` might have to send him a howler like mum did to Ron, except I don't want to embarrass Al like mum embarrassed me, all my friends thought she was a lunatic."

Dad laughed at this. I had heard this story before.

In Dad's second year he and Uncle Ron couldn't get through the barrier so they flew the car to Hogwarts and crashed into the Whomping Willow! They were almost expelled but Professor McGonagall saved them. Then Grandma sent Uncle Ron a howler!

I was bored so I went up to my room to write a letter back to Victoire.

_Dear Victoire,_

_We heard about James and Fred in detention, we got 3 letters about it, one from you, one from Al and one from Neville. It might help by telling them that mums thinking about sending them a howler each. Just like Grandma did to Uncle Ron. I don't have much to do, I mostly just read and then go to Aunt Hermione's for tutoring with Hugo and Roxy. Hope you are having more fun than I am. Teddy gives you his love. I love you more though!_

_Love, _

_Lily_

I folded the letter and put it into and envelope addressed it and then went down stairs to find our owl, Hedwig II, but we just call him Hedwig.

"Kreacher!" I called

Kreacher popped up. "Yes Miss Lily, how may I help you?"

"Kreacher, where's Hedwig?"

"Hedwig is outside on the fence Miss."

"Thanks Kreacher" I said as Kreacher popped away again. Kreacher was dad's house elf.

I ran outside to find Hedwig. When I found him I gave him the letter and watched him fly off. I ran back into the house to write a letter to Al.

_Dear Al, _

_That's great you're in Gryffindor! Rose too! I can't believe Scorpius Malfoy is in Gryffindor! I can't believe you think he's nice! We heard about James' detention. Mums not to happy and is threatening to send a howler. I hope your classes went well today. I have to go to Aunt Hermione's tomorrow __ You are so lucky you don't have to go anymore! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

I sealed this letter and skipped downstairs to where Al's owl was still sitting. I gave him the letter and he flew off.

It's not Aunty Hermione I don't like, it's the fact that half the lessons we do don't even have to do with magic, not to mention the stuff we do that does have to do with magic is just reading cause we can't use magic cause we don't have wands.

Oh well, I will be able to do magic in 2 years. Until then, I am stuck with Aunt Hermione's lessons.

**More to come! Please Review!**

**By the way, I know Molly and Lucy are twins according to JK Rowling but I'm making them different ages.**


	7. Tutoring

Chapter 7

Today I had to go to Tutoring with Aunt Hermione.

Mum yelled up the stairs this morning, " Lily! It's time to go to Aunt Hermione's"

Grumpily I got out of bed got dressed and walked outside. I grabbed onto mums arm and we apparated to Aunt Hermione's. Usually I would use a portkey, but mum was coming over today.

We landed in Aunt Hermione's front yard. I ran inside and sat down inside at the table where we did are lessons. Hugo came stomping down the stairs moments later.

"I don't want to do History! It's boring! I bet Professor Binns teaches it more interesting then you do!"

Aunt Hermione came down the stairs after him. I said hello and pulled my books out of my bag.

Moments later Roxy appeared in the yard with her book bag. She walked inside and plopped down at the table.

" Alright" said Aunt Hermione, "Take out your History books." W

We all groaned and pulled out Hogwarts a History: For young witched and wizards. We read through the chapters and talked about them together.

When we were finally done, Roxy and I grabbed our portkeys and zoomed off back home. I landed in the family room. I put my book bag down and walked into the kitchen. There was an owl sitting at the window with a letter addressed to me.

I sat down and opened the letter. It was from Al:

_Hi Lils,_

_I have had a great couple of weeks of classes. James and Fred managed to get another 3 detentions! Rosie's top in all our classes, but I am pretty good at Defence Against the Dark Arts. I know you will find it hard to believe but Scorpius and I have become pretty good friends. His parents didn't take him being in Gryffindor to badly, but his grandparents were a bit disappointed. Quidditch tryouts are in a few days, the Gryffindor seeker left last year, so they don't have one. I really want to be seeker. Half our family is trying out! Please tell Mum not to send a howler, I would be humiliated! Probably more than James! Some kid named Goyle's been teasing me, Rose and Scorpius. But we just ignore him._

_Lots of Love,_

_Al_

Obviously, James and Fred got more detentions. Also, no surprise Rose is top of the class. Dad will be happy that Al is good at Defence against the Dark Arts. I still can't believe Scorpius is nice! Al is an amazing seeker, he will get it for sure! I have heard the surname Goyle come up in Mum and Dad's conversations and he didn't sound very pleasant, I can't imagine what his kids like.

I decided to go upstairs and read the Quibbler that God mummy sent to me today.


	8. Breakout

Chapter 8

Dad came home from work looking a bit worried. He sat down at the table and out his head in his hands. I decided to hide outside and listen as they wouldn't tell me if I walked in and asked what was wrong. So, I stuck the extendable ears I bought by the door and walked down the hall and listened in.

"What's wrong?" mum asked

"There has been a breakout from Azkaban" said Dad

"And..."

"Umbridge got out, Yaxley to there is probably more, The Order is coming tomorrow to discuss this."

"Okay, I'm going to bed"

I hurried to get the extendable ear and raced upstairs to my room. I lay in my bedding thinking about what Dad said...A massive breakout from Azkaban? That hasn't happened since Voldemort was killed by Dad. Did this mean someone else was in power?

I sat up and grabbed a piece a parchment,

_Dear Al,_

_By the time you get this you will probably have seen the Daily Prophet saying there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban, Including Umbridge! There is an Order meeting tomorrow so I'll let you know what I can but you have to promise to not tell anyone._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

I lay in bed awake that night. I just couldn't sleep. What if the former death eaters came back for dad? What if they came for our whole family?

The next morning I went to Hugo's house to discuss with him what I heard.

"They broke out? That's crazy! Last time there was a breakout Voldemort was in power!"

"Do you think there is someone else?" I asked him

"Who knows.."

**Sorry guys, for know this is the end of this story..I have decided to take this story line but do the whole thing In Albus Severus's perspective so keep an eye out for that one. If I feel like it I may continue this one but I have better ideas for Albus Severus.**


End file.
